Unexpected Circumstances
by Brady4Chloe
Summary: Syd and Vaughn are both with the CIA , SD-6 does not exist
1. Impulse

I am so sorry about what just happened with that "so called chapter" lol at first this system didnt work for  
me then it turned out it posted and I had no idea how to fix it. Anyway, so here I am I will get the first  
chapter up right away so you guys arent confused, again sorry, this is my first time on here hahahh  
....................................................................................................................................  
  
  
Syd and Vaughn are both CIA agents, SD-6 is not associated with Syd or Vaughn and doesnt exist. They  
have been working together for a while as partners and have become extremely close friends.  
  
.....................................................................................................................................  
  
  
"Francie, are you home?" Syd called "Damn the one day I actually come home early and hope not to spend  
alone she is out" Syd mumbles to herself  
  
Dropping her keys on the table near the door and walking into the kitchen she opens the refridgerator and  
smiles as her eyes land on the boston creme pie Vaughn had attempted to make for her birthday. He swore  
he would never get sappy when any kind of holiday came around, but the day she came in and went to her  
office and saw that pie on her desk all she could do was smile, Vaughn had a way of getting under her skin.  
  
As she stood there the memories of her birthday kept goin through her mind, the things that happened.   
  
i  
  
"Come on Syd its your birthday, lets go out and have a good time, we never get to go out your always so  
busy with work." Francie said  
  
"Francie you know I would love to but theres stuff I have to get done before I go back to work on  
Monday" Syd said  
  
"But one night out isnt goin to kill you , besides you have all weekend to get done whatever your doing"  
Francie said  
  
"Alright, I guess let me get changed first though, where are we going what should i wear?" Syd asked  
  
"Wear something sexy" Francie said with a wink  
  
Sexy? Syd thought to herself, hmmm .. goin through her closet she picked out many different things, but  
when her hands landed on a sleek black halter top with a low cut that left her midrift bare, and black  
pants which matched perfectly. Perfect. After putting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup, Syd  
made her way out of her bedroom and to the living area where Francie was waiting.  
  
"Wow, when I said sexy, you sure took my word for it" Francie said with a giggle  
  
Syd was dressed in the black tight halter top that wrapped around the back of her neck and black pants  
that clung to her curves.. Her hair was swept up so her neck was showing with a few curls falling onto  
her face around her head.   
  
"You are going to love the place I am taking you to Syd its right on the corner of Hilton and 38th Street,  
the new club that just opened called "Impulse". Francie said as they walked out the door 


	2. Chap2

Syd stood there listening to Francie ramble on as they walked out the front door toward her car she had no idea why she was even going out, it was a Friday night, she had research she had to take care of and there wasn't time for this kind of thing right now, but Syd couldn't explain to her friend why she couldn't go out she wouldn't put her into that kind of danger.  
  
"So what do you think Syd" Francie asked as they pulled out front of the club to park  
  
"About what?" Syd asked clearly having missed the conversation Francie thought she had been a part of  
  
"About the club, what do you think about the club!" Francie said with this huge smile on her face  
  
When Syd turned her head and saw the neon lights and the strobes coming from the front door she thought she stepped back in time to her college years.  
  
They got out of Francies car and approached the door where the bouncer obviously knew Francie because they where in conversation before he told the girls to go inside. The sound of the music was pulsing the new club had style ,it was unbelievable and there where so many people there. Syd went to the bar to get a drink for herself and Francie, and that's when she noticed him. Vaughn. Her partner. Her best friend. He was sitting down at the end of the bar it was the first time she had seen him outside the office in a very long time, he had an electric blue short sleeved button down silk shirt that made his eyes shine, he looked so handsome Syd found her mouth watering at the site of him. She flashed him a smile which he returned in same. Vaughn got out of his seat and made his way toward her when a dark haired man tapped her on the shoulder and asked if she'd like to dance. 


	3. Hot Unbridled Passion

Chap 3  
  
Sydney turned around startled by the mans voice, he wanted to dance and all she could think about was Vaughn, the way he looked the way he walked and as she had her eyes focused on Vaughn. The man was still standing there and Synd just wanted to jump up and go after Vaughn, to find out where he was heading and to be with him, that's when she realized he just walked toward the restroom.   
  
"Well?" The man said  
  
"Im sorry, what did you say?" syd asked above the music  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to dance?" he said  
  
Saved in the nick of time the bartender came to place the shot glass in front of Syd and as she held it up to the man she told him she wanted to finish her drink and maybe to come back later. He walked away and Syd wondered to herself why she doesn't ever give anyone a chance. Downing the liquor like its water, she asked for another 10 minutes later she had drank over 3 shots and it was showing. The room was beginning to spin and all she could think about was that she was hot and she wanted to get the pent up tension she had been feeling out of her.   
  
She walked toward the dance floor not even knowing what her intentions where, just knowing she had to waste some of the energy she could feel flowing from her body. As the beat of the music started to surround her she felt herself swaying to the music and closing her eyes as the music took over. There was nothing like music for the soul, especially when you where upset or pissed off. There where so many guys that where coming around her but as much as she tried to feel something for them nothing could make her happy, nothing made her feel as free and as secure at the same time as Vaughn.  
  
That's when it happened. Syd came to the conclusion that if she wanted something she was going to have to go after it. Putting on a bravefront she walked to where Vaughn was sitting, surprised when she started off the dancefloor that his eyes where all over her, she walked to where he was sitted on the barstool and took his hand leading him to the dancefloor. She couldn't have been more shocked even if she where sober, Vaughn pulled her tight to his body as he moved to the beat of the music, they where swaying together like they had been meant to be together like this, they where together like there was no one else on the dancefloor. All Syd could think was that she wanted to let the tension and the passion out with him, and take him to a place where she had never been before. 


End file.
